


Just Relax and Sleep

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [13]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur cares about Vivi a lot, Car Ride, F/M, Injury, Let him care for her for once, Motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Vivi often bends over back to ensure a great mission, Arthurs safety, Mystery's secrets, and generally pulls the weight of her group.That is, until she twists her ankle.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just Relax and Sleep

Vivi scowls, glaring out the window and huffing slightly as Arthur rambles beside her. Between them, mystery had his head in his paws, sleeping. Or rather, pretending he was so he could snicker at his owners misfortune. Chuckling into his paw and pretending to snore when Vivi glares over at him. 

“Vivi, did you take the meds-? I got a water bottle so drink some-”

“Im fine, Artie.” 

“I know!” Arthur says, marking his words with a flailing hand motion. He grabs the bottle and almost throws it at her, “But water is good for you- you haven’t drank anything in like- how many hours?” 

Rolling her eyes, Vivi huffs, “I drank in the last half hour.” She takes it anyway, and chugs it anyway, making sure to glare at him as she does. Arthur glances at her just in time for her throat to tickle, and she begins to cough. 

Almost feeling bad, Arthur doubled over in a laugh. “Well, glad to see you’re at least hydrated.”

“Fuck you,” Vivi hisses, crossing her legs and slouching back in her seat, “I hope you choke on your food. Asshole.” 

“You sure?” Arthur snickers, leaning against his door and glancing between her and the road, “Won't you be sad?” 

“Nope, you suck.” She says, opening her eyes only to glare out the window and notice the world quickly flashing back, stalling on what to say, “I'm writing you out of my will.” 

Arthur snorts, and for a minute Vivi can’t tell if she remembers hearing that noise for a while, but she brushes it off. Instead, she grabs her leg by the knee and readjusts the aching limb. Her ankle-twisted and swelling- felt like it was on  _ fire _ and it was going to leave her sick. Vivi bites her lip, squinting irritatedly, finally managing to cross her knees in a way that was relatively painless. 

When the van hits a bump in the road. 

“Sorry,” Arthur says, much quieter this time, and Vivi could sense the guilt wafting off him. 

“Don’t worry about it, buddy,” she sighs, swiping some sweat off her forehead. Both her hands and head were clammy, and she was half tempted to roll off her sweater to lessen the heat encased in her clothes. 

Arthur peers over at her pointedly, reaching down and lightly massaging the skin of her swollen ankle. 

Honestly, having her leg stretched over Arthurs lap might have not been the best idea, but he insisted. Saying that it would be better if it was cushioned and secure. What better than a pillow in his lap.

_ Maybe anything else. _ Vivi grumbles, deflating in her seat and sighing. Arthur had full access to massage and rub her tender muscles like the horrible bastard he was. Even worse, it was helping. A groan slowly rises in her throat. 

Only to become an angry growl, she twists around and glares at him, “So, how come when you constantly run yourself to the ground, I’m not allowed to do anything for you. But the  _ second _ I so much as trip, you’re all over me.” She asks, tilting her head exaggeratedly, as if her expression wasn’t enough to convey how annoyed she was. 

Arthur, biting his lip, averts his gaze and steels his attention on the road. “Be… cause, I love you?” He fumbles awkwardly, and Vivi resists the urge to kick him as he pulls into the motel lot. The remains of a sun set casting over it, A startling sensation hits Vivi as she realizes that the sun didn’t outline his head anymore, now dipped under the horizon and showing just how dark it was. The streetlights pop up just in time for Arthur to shuffle the pillow out of his lap and move out of the car, “I’ll be right back~” He sings, dancing into a half sprint across the lot. 

Leaving Vivi in the van, with a dog peeking over her shoulder. Freezing when he found himself locked in a staring contest with her. 

“Mystery,” Vivi says, arms crossed and face thoroughly flushed by the heat of the van, “You’ll treat me like I'm still capable, right?” 

Light casts along the dogs face, and the shadows made his snout a tad bit more angular. With the hint of a smirk that Vivi was half tempted to claw off. 

The dog slips back just in time for the shadows to stretch over her head and the door flies open before she could process someone having come up to the door. The door she had been leaning against, and in her fear she gasps and swings out her arm- only to be grabbed by Arthur once more. The mechanic leans over her shoulder, smiling in the stupid way he did, “Sorry, Vi’, didn’t mean to scare ya’,” His voice held every bit of geniuness as she imagined it would, and his smile didnt dissapear. Not even as he slips his hand around her back and tries to pull her out- before he freezes and he backs up the smallest bit. Raising an eyebrow, VIvi glances up at him. 

“Yeah?” 

His smile pulls into a tight line, eyebrows furrowed together, “Uh… you always pick me up when i'm injured and shit.. So… can I carry you?” His eyebrows furrowed together. 

She could kill him, she really could. 

“Fine,” Arthur lets out a sigh of relief, and leans down to sneak his hands under her so she can lift her up, and  _ still _ with Vivi going limp and refusing to move.

“You really aren’t helpful,” Arthur grunts, hoisting her up and failing to be careful with her leg, which smacks into his hip and results in a _ loud, painful screech _ buried deep within her body. The agony in her soul only shown by the anger gleaming in her eyes. 

“Sorry-!” 

The motel door was already hanging ajar, the only lightsource being the remaining sunlight pouring in. Forcing Vivi to squint to try and see through the darkness that shrouded the entire room. Arthur, somehow, didn't seem to notice the distinct lack of light, and flipped on a switch. Blinding her again. 

Vivi finally could open her eyes when Arthur lowered her onto a somewhat rough surface- a hotel bed, that's for sure. Blinking, her gaze drifts from wall to wall, making out the plain decor, to the plain tv, to the two table side bed stands and- 

“Arthur,” 

Said man was on his knees, setting up a DVD player from a bag he just snagged from the van, he doesn't spare her a glance, “Yeah?”

“Why’d you only get one bed?” 

THAT made him jump up, his head peaks over the end of the bed with a startled expression illuminating his face, “It was the only one available. Uh..” he glances away, toward the floor, “Uh- there's a sleeping bag in the van- I can just grab that-”

She bolts up, reaches forward and tries to snag off one of her shoes- only to fail and sigh dramatically, settling to point at him, “No, you and I will share the fuckin’ bed, alright?” her finger snaps down to the bed, “Now lay down.” 

“... I- I gotta set up.”

“No.” 

He stands up, holding up the barely connected CD player, “I’m gonna turn something on for you! And then grab the lotion-”

She makes a noise and doesn't notice Mystery coming in with a second bag, jumping up on the bed, and letting the contents spill out. A bottle of lotion flopping out, and Vivi was seconds away from grabbing it and throwing it across the room, when she dove to grab it, Arthur swatted her hand away and slipped it into his pocket. A second undignified yell rises up in her throat. _ How dare her dog and her friend team up on her like that! _

“Mystery,” Arthur says, his voice commanding, and Mystery perks up, “lay on her. Don’t let her up.” he waves, and in the next moment, Vivi is nose to nose with the dog. 

Who flops onto her chest, forcing her down with him.

“Good boy.” 

“N-NO!” Finally she found her voice, and words returned to her, “Bad boy! Get off me!: 

Mystery huffs, and sags more weight onto her, leaving her utterly defenseless as Arthur finalizes the CD player, pops in some generic pretty movie. 

And whips out the lotion. 

If Vivi could move her ankle without feeling knives stab into it, she would have kicked him. 

The moon is up now, and the only light in the small room was the gentle hues of the movie still playing. Vivi’s leg was propped up with several pillows, and both of her legs have been slathered with lotion, and fresh socks taking the place of her sweaty knee highs. Mystery had taken to her back, and taking up a majority of the bed, which in most cases would have been fine. 

If not for the fact that she refused to let Arthur take his spot on the floor. 

No, instead, Arthur was beside her, an illumination of the moonlight outlining his body, and for a moment Vivi couldn’t tell that his eyes were open.

“Vivi..” he mumbles, swallowing slightly and stretching his one arm. The other had been put away a few minutes after they got settled, “why are you still awake?” 

“I can ask you the same.” 

“Insomnia,” He replies sluggishly, blinking and rubbing his face against the pillow, “What's your excuse?”

She huffs, but holds out her arms, “Well, my favorite heater hasn’t given me my required number of hugs. I suppose someone needs to make up for it as I sleep.” 

Confusion briefly flashes over his face, before Arthurs expression softens, and his one arm slips under vivi’s toso and pulls her close.


End file.
